Dream of Mirror Random Drabbles
by LadyOfTheBlackWaters
Summary: A collection of drabbles based around various characters in the world of Dream of Mirror. Will contain: Randomness, crack pairings, femslash, yaoi, character bashing, violence, angst... alot of stuff. I do not own anything other than my person character!
1. Starlight

**_#1 Starlight_**  
Characters: _Zulekia and Darriin._  
Song Inspiration: _Melodies of Life (Final Fantasy IX)_  
Warnings: _Extreme Fluff_

* * *

The stars that speckled the dark blue sky glittered happily, mixing their lights with the shine of Moon's and casting a faint, white glow across Copperhorn Mountains. Even the creatures of the area were subdued, opting to laze around and bask in the moonlight with their mates, friends, or families. It truly was a wonderful night.

_And the veiw is just great…_ Darriin thought happily, letting his amber eyes wander from the stars to the object of his affection resting curled beside him: A young Shura woman with eyes like pale amethyst and hair as dark as his own. Though her cat outfit left little to be imagined, he was focusing solely on her lovely, sleeping face. With the creatures so docile, there was no need to worry about an attack (though the two kept their weapons close at hand).

Zulekia had little to worry about anyway when Darriin was close enough so that they could share body heat. It rarely got below freezing in Copperhorn, but it did get cold at night.

Pushing himself up onto his elbows, being careful not to disturb his sleeping beauty, the young human unfastened his bounty coat, gently laying it across her body. He had plenty of cloths on under it to keep him warm; there was no need for Zulekia to get sick.

Said Shura mumbled cutely, tiredly reach up to pull her boy back down to the ground with her before cuddling into his side. Darriin chuckled lightly as he did her bidding. He raised a hand up to her face, stroking a bit of dirt from her cheekbone. Leaning over once again, the male placed a chastise kiss on her exposed forehead with a whispered, "Sleep tight" before resuming his position and gazing once more at the stars.

It was indeed a lovely night.


	2. A Day That Will Never Happen Ever

_**#2 A Day That Will Never Happen…. Ever**.  
_Characters: _Chizurusan, Tigi, Alfiekins (midget), Darriin, Zulekia, Aysu, Nift, MasterAnarki, Hakkaren, Aiden, Syrial, Savi, Jay, and Jazz.  
_Song Inspiration: _Move Your Body (Eiffel65), Cruel Summer (Ace of Base)  
_Warnings: _AU, violent explosions, ruined work, motherly Chizu (O.o), OOC (obviously), Character Bashing (literally in Darriin and Knux's case :3).  
_Comments: _This is mostly everyone who actually joined the Some Random Guild Forum._

* * *

Chizu never thought there would be a day that when she walked into the Guild House, it would be quiet and completely chaos free. On a normal day, she would walk in a find the place akin to a daycare: Alf chasing someone around the room (she had to hide the scissors at one point…), Tigi be a generally destructive girl, Zuzu and Darriin in a very steamy kiss, Knux and Lily being overly cuddly, books tossed carelessly all around the room with ink wells, pens, and charts, mass amounts of explosions, tables and plants knocked over… just… destruction.

But today was different. Very, very different.

When Chizu walked into the Guild House with Jazz faithfully by her side that day, her first thought was that everyone must have been out, training, helping citizens, gather items, or destroying Eversun.

"They can't be." remarked Jazz to her comment, tilting his Micky Mouse eared head towards the side wall of the entrance. "There are shoes here. So, unless they are running around barefoot…" Which could happen. Some Random did have questionable members. But their shoes were there, all neatly organized on the side wall that hid the common room from the entrance hall. _"Neatly organized"? Either Aiden's lectures actually were heeded or my whole Guild is sick, kidnapped, or dead._

The furry ears on the Shura's head twitched, finally picking up the almost silent muttering and musings of multiple voices. A unbidden sigh of relief escaped the Guild Head's mouth as she quickened her steps, causing Jazz to jog to catch up to her.

What they saw could have even made the Chasm King have a heart attack and die (sense he knew the Guild very well).

The Guild was completely organized and tidy. There were no books strewn about on the floors, the plants were in their right places, no ink spills, the storage room looked neat and clean… Poster were still on the walls! Even the windows looked dusted and sent in rays of sunshine.

"Chizu! Jazz!" A high voice sounded as thin arms wrapped around first the Shura female, than her Human companion. Chizu hugged Aysu back before releasing the oddly colored hair Shura so she could go back to her spot at the table, across from Alf.

"Hey Chizu. Can't talk right now, busy. Stupid homework." Alf grumbled, flipping through pages on the multiple text books and charts while his quill scribbled away on the scrolls. His signature Eskimo hood was pulled back to reveal his unruly hair and a strict frown. Across from him Aysu too had books propped around her and every once in awhile she'd shot off answers to the younger Sprite while fiddling with her black studded gloves. Also occupying the table was Tigi. The young Human girl in her revealing cat suit was writing on another pieces of parchment, brows connected at the middle of her forehead while she thought about what to put next for her novel. She either was also too involved in her work to say _Hi_ or hadn't heard the others.

"Welcome back Chizu." Darriin's sleep muzzled voice sounded. He and Zulekia sat against the back wall. Legs lazily tangled together with a blanket thrown over their bodies. Zuzu gave a one handed wave, mask clutched in her thin fingers. Something told Chizu that they had had a long training day and just hadn't wanted to fly back to their own homes in Swan Lake. On a normal, loud day, she might have escorted them.

Quiet bickering brought her attention to the storage room. Hovering over a bubbling cauldron, Jay and Hakkaren tried to sway Savi from adding more beast fangs to their concoction. But for all their words, the Human girl did it anyway, resulting in the acid green cloud of smoke turning a happily pink shade. A look of triumph spread across her pale face, while Hakkaren and Jay glanced at each other stricken. After a few minutes of silence, observing incase something had exploded, Chizu caught a glimpse in the Study Room.

Ash was easier to see… well, sort of. His body was hidden by a mountain of books with a large map draped over them, only revealing his trademark Witch Hat. Though imagination could show that his face was passive as he studied. Soft snoreing brought the Shura and Human closer, peeking in to see three more of their Some Random Members. Nift, one of their newer members and Aysu's little brother, was tucked into a corner. Lori, his pet, used as a pillow though she seemed to hardly mind. Small pets were still allowed in the Guild House. A battle in which Tigi had fought long a hard to prevent. Everyone loved Chai, why couldn't he be allowed to roam free?

_"Because letting several grown pets roam around could be very dangerous for us and the building it's self. And banning all pets but one isn't fair." Had been the answer. Tigi had ignored them for a week before she grew too bored and agreed._

The other two other members in the room where Knux and Syrial. Both were floating, the Roman clad woman on her stomach with a book floating before her and the Gothic Cross decked male on his bottom, a paintbrush held in his hand and a board with parchment pinned to it his knees.

"Ah, where is our Guild, Chizu?" Jazz whispered, lowering her voice even further when Alf shot him a Midget Death Glare From Tigi's Fire Place. Chizu could merely shrug, pressing her hands down on the edges of her dress.

"Savi! I told you!" Hakkaren yelped, swiftly floating from the storage room and towards the Guild House entrance, the ends of his hair burning lightly. Jay easily passed him, her Alice Dress not hiding the slightly singed tail, and shoved the door open violently. The two darted outside and kept running. Savi didn't make it.

"It's back." muttered the Shura woman, eyes wide as the storage room exploded in a storm of glitter, purple smoke, and violent flames. The walls shook from the violent reaction, casing one of the bookshelves beside the startled Syrial to rattle and topple over. It was Nift's quick awakening and even quicker thinking that saved her from the crashing books and wood. Jumping up, he pushed Knux into the other Slyph, sending her floating to safely, while the other took the brunt of objectal attack. But they all knew he'd live. Lily screamed as she raced over to her lover, stepping on Lori in her haste and sending the pig squealing into Ash than running across Darriin and Zulekia. The former gasped and curled into his self, clutching his Little Darriin. Aysu and Alf laughed madly, accidentally knocking the table which caused Tigi's inkwell to fall and cover her parchment in the thick, inerasable substance. Zuzu barely was able to throw herself onto the girl before she killed the other frightened two.

And Savi emerged from the Storage room, hair blown away from her face, eyebrows singed. She calmly walked to the door, grabbed her shoes, and walked out.

A typical day was back.


	3. Where Do They Go?

**_#3 Where Do They Go?  
_**Characters: _Tigi with appearance from Darriin  
_Song Inspiration: _NA  
_Rateing: _PG  
_Warnings: _Tigi; adorable and musing.  
_Comments: _I have no idea where and how this spawned…. Seems like a Tigi thing though._

* * *

"Where do they go?" Tigi asked suddenly one day, gazing at the taller boy beside her while she sent Chai away.

Darriin shot her a questioning look, "Where do what go?"

"Pets! Darwin! Our pets! Where do they go when they aren't here?" Darriin blinked, the seriousness of the question even forgetting to scold her for the nickname. Tigi sighed, throwing her arms up into the air. "I'll go ask someone else!"

After a long day of question searching, Tigi was pulling up a blank. Where could they possibly go? Did they get sent to the Chasm King? To someone's house? Was Chai cheating on her with another monster or pet?

Her bottom lip jutted out at the thought. Than a thought hit her. "Chai! Where do you do when you disappear?" The pet in question appeared from his 'egg', sitting down on his hind legs.

_Was that what was bugging you all day?_

"Yes!"

Chai looked at her, from her imploring eyes to pouting lip. _Oh! Look at the time! I have to meet Blimes in Eversun South. Later Mistress Tigi!_

And he disappeared.


	4. Alice of Spades

**_#4 Alice of Spades (part 1)_**  
**Characters:** _Jay_  
**Song Inspiration:** _Hitobashira Alice/ Alice Human Sacrifice_  
**Rating:** _PG-15_  
**Warnings**: _AU, Gore, Violence, Light Character Bashing (?)_  
**Comments:** _This is kind of a Song Fic, where Jay becomes the Alice of Spades._

* * *

**_The first Alice bravely entered Wonderland, sword in hand._****_  
_****Cutting down countless creatures, she left a bright red path in her wake.**

Jay, clad in a gown of red, walked steadily down the path. The stained sword clutched in her hand dripped like a river from the fresh blood that clung to the guard, slipping over the quillion. Her thin hands were coated in the same sticky substance. It was splashed across her arms, chest, face, clinging to her hair.

All the while, a smile stained her face. Not even the group of soldiers standing in her way.

"Alice of Spades, Jay, you are under arrest!"

Jay chuckled, throwing her head back so that her stained, purple hair blowing in the coppery wind. Her bloodied sword raised high over her head.

**_That Alice is in the forest,_****_  
_****Locked away like a criminal.**

The woman clutched at the bars of her thorny prison. The green teeth digging into her flesh. Her sword was pinned in the ground, just out of reach, to taunt her. Roots wrapped around the blade without being cut, the leaves laughing madly in the same coppery breeze as before.

Someone in Wonderland would find her someday. Jay knew she wouldn't be stuck here.

**_Aside from the path she made in the forest, there is no sign that she existed._**

Someone would find her. The burning, red spade of her hand said so as her ruin grinned returned.  
**_

* * *

_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice Human Sacrifice. I wish I did, but I don't.**


	5. Unhurriedly

**_#5 Unhurriedly_**  
**Characters:** _Chizurusan and Jazz_  
**Song Inspiration:** _Only Time (Enya)_**  
** **Warnings:** _Shameless fluff_  
**Comments:** _:0 This might be the only G rated drabble ever…:3 Jazz, because your avatar is male, I'm going to refer to you as a male. It makes my brain hurt less. And I'm lazy and don't want to make you look like a chicklet. ^-^;_

* * *

Crickets sang their song merrily in the high afternoon sun. Their coos bounced back and forth between the tall blades of sweet grass, mixing with the babble of the slow moving river: Chirp, slish, chirp chirp, slish. Every once in awhile the gentle rhythm was disturbed by a light 'plonk' and 'whoosh' before the river continued it's melody.

The sounds were rather calming to the young Shura curled up under the nearest, lush tree. Her legs were curled to her side, hidden partially by the black skirt of her dress and boots. The hat that normally adorned her silvery haired head and covered her ears rested in the grass beside her, joined by another silly looking head piece that resembled Micky Mouse Ears.

Chizu grinned happily, running her small hand over the odd hat fondly before her lovely seeing orbs shifted over to her one, true love.

The green haired boy sat on the banks of the river that snaked it's way through Eversun North. A look of determination set on his handsome face as he jiggled the line of his fishing pole lightly, trying to get the troublesome fish to take the bait. Apparently, one of their Guildies had needed some fish for a project, and Jazz had volunteered without hesitation. Chizu just been on her way back to bustling city of Eversun when she had spotted the boy by the water.

He had taken his jacket off and thrown it carelessly over a branch of the tree and rolled his sleeves up. The hems of his pressed pants were pinned up to his knees while his shoes sat innocently beside him. From the look on his face, Chizu had come to the conclusion that her lover was set to sit by the river until he had collected whatever he needed.

So, she had silently taken a seat by his school uniform jacket and enjoyed the view. The Shura loved to watch the Human work, face set and the muscles in his arms working whenever he got a bite.

Scooting herself to her feet quietly, Chizu picked her way through the tall grass and chirping crickets. When she reached her destination, the beautiful Shura folded herself onto her knees and wrapped her pale arms around her love's chest, resting her forehead on his shoulder blade.

"Hey." Jazz whispered softly, tilting his head slightly to catch a glimpse of the young woman, a kind smile curling on his lips.

Chizu tilted her face up, smiling, "Hey." Pulling herself up, she rested her lips on his pale cheek, arms still hugging him to her.

Unsatisfied with the peck, the Human twisted his body around, catching the pretty lips with his own in a sweet kiss. Chizu sighed, pushing back more before pulling away to nuzzle the crock of his neck with her nose. Setting the pole down, Jazz wound his arms around her and carefully pulled her onto his lap, which she was more than willing to accommodate.

Placing her arms around his neck, the Shura questioned, "What about the fish?" The laugh she got confused her.

"I caught all the fish I needed an hour ago, shortly after you arrived." He leaned down to place a delicate peck on her nose, the green strands of his hair brushing her cheeks. "I was just enjoying your company."

Chizurusan grinned as she met his kiss unhurriedly.


	6. Alice of Diamonds

**_#6 Alice of Diamonds (part 2)_**  
**Characters:** _Knux (with an appearnce from Hakkaren)_  
**Song Inspiration:** _Hitobashira Alice/ Alice Human Sacrifice_**  
** **Warnings:** _AU, Gore, Violence, Light Character Bashing (?)_  
**Comments:** _Part 2 of the song fic with Knux as the Alice of Diamonds._

* * *

**_The second Alice meekly sang a song in Wonderland._****_  
_****Spreading out countless notes, he gave birth to a mad world.**

Knux opened his mouth wide, arms spread out as if to give a blessing. His voice rang out clear and true amongst the crowd of Wonderland; each note loud and clear, but threaded with underlying insanity.

Songs were power, and as the Alice of Diamond's blue tail coat fluttered in a queer wind, he continue to sing his songs of madness. Eyes half crazed watched as the merry citizens of Wonderland tore each other to shreds.

**_That Alice was a rose,_****_  
_****Shot down by a madman.**

Knux never thought a something like this could happen, insanity would be his downfall as he gazed down the barrel of the silver gun pointed at his head. Without thought, one Diamond marked hand reached up and his mouth opened to sing… but the man pulled the trigger.

**_He makes one bright red flower bloom, and admired by all he withers._**

The blood flowed across the perfect brow, through his red hair, mingling with the strands and dirt.

Hakkaren laughed, gun hand used to tilt up his hat. "It looks like a rose!"

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Alice Human Sacrifice.**


	7. Mind Crush

**_#7 Mind Crush!_**  
**Characters:** _MasterAnarki, Random Male Sprite, Savi_  
**Song Inspiration:** _Well… not a song. I got the idea from Yu-gi-oh Abridged. All rights belong to Little Kuribo._**  
** **Warnings:** _Gay Clowns and Noobs!_  
**Comments:** _Um… I really wanted to do this one! XD And I bet if Ash really wanted to, he could probably crush someone's mind….  
_  


* * *

  
The Sprite was starting to drive him crazy. He never seemed to shut up! Blabbering about how he needed money, how he was questing for so and so item in the market, asking both Ash and Savi if they would give him their pets to try. It was a wonder why no one had killed him yet. How had he made it this far?

With a strangled groan, the male spun around, stopping Savi from bashing the little annoyances head in with her staff. He had a better idea.

Ash raised one hand, palm flat out and fingers spread.

"Watch R U doing R U gunna buff us?"

In a quick motion, Ash made his hand into a fist while crying, "Mind Crush!"

The Sprite's wide eyes rolled into his head, and he fell face forwards onto the ground with a 'smack'. Savi made no attempt to revive him.

"…Have you ever Mind Crushed a Gay Clown?"

"Once. A long time ago." And with a final kick from the Doctor Girl, the two Guildies continued on there way.

* * *

**_This one might not be too funny if you don't understand where it's from…. But I thought I'd give it a whirl._**


	8. The Potion

**_#8 The Potion_**  
**Characters:** _Angel, Jazz, Nift (though everyone in the Guild is there)_  
**Song Inspiration:** _Dude Looks Like A Lady (Aerosmith)_  
**Warnings:** _Gender Bender, character bashing_  
**Comments:** _Well… read it and it's self explanatory._

* * *

Angel's Gender Changing Potion was almost odder than those scrolls that changed a person's race, though the results were far more interesting.

It was by far amusing to watch the females loss their breasts and curvy figures, adopting either the lean muscles of Human men, antennas of the Slyph's masculine gender, or the bulky frames of the extremely buff male Shuras.

The previous girls, however, got their turn to torment and laugh at the boys of the Guild as they gained the missing busts and hips they had lost. Their shirt buttons popped and the fabric of their shirts and pants strained as their bodies 'poofed' out.

Well, for the exception of two: Jazz, Chizu's wife, and Nift, Aysu's brother. They hadn't changed a bit. Nift's thin frame stayed the same, neither gaining or lossing, as did Jazz's. The former only crossing her arms and smiling. Couldn't change what wasn't and was there.


	9. Fallen Asleep

**_#9 Fallen Asleep_**  
**Characters:** Zulekia, Aysu  
**Song Inspiration:** _Naraku No Hana (Eiko Shimamyia)_**  
** **Warnings:** _Character Death, Angst_  
**Comments:** _I wanted to kill Aysu. I don't often get to do much with her *shrug*. And at the same time, I felt like tormenting Zuly. Hee hee._

* * *

Zulekia stared in horror at the scene before her. _How…could this have happened…?_Aysu fell to the cold ground, blood soaking the fabrics under her white jacket and staining the floor. Dropping her weapon, the Shura swiftly ran over to her friend, kneeling down and reaching out with a shaky hand to pull the dagger slowly out of the young woman's stomach. She winced at the sounds of flesh tearing further and the blood as it continued to make it's way out of the wound. Zuly squeezed her eyes shut, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Why? Why did this have to happen?" She screamed into the tower that belonged to none other than the Fire Shaman, Phoenix, her desperate cries echoing off the walls. The rest of their team was up on the floors above, trying to clear as many Skeletons as they could. The normal Kukus and Birds having fled much earlier. Zuly and Aysu had stay behind to wait for Darriin. The attack had come so fast… the skeleton soldier had been well hidden and Aysu was just too far away…

Zulekia threw her head back, staring wide-eyed at the ceiling as her tears continued to stream, landing on the blue haired Shura's body. She hung her head, staring into Aysu's blank eyes. "I'm so sorry…" Moving her hand, Zulekia covered her friend's dim purple orbs, shutting them. Aysu almost looked like she had fallen asleep


	10. Hands To Yourself!

**_#10 Hands to Yourself!_**  
**Characters:** _Chizu, Jazz, Unsuspecting Lily_  
**Song Inspiration:** _Whispers in the Dark (Skillet)_**  
** **Warnings:** _Pervy Chizu because she didn't want to behave, touching, kissing…._  
**Comments:** Screw fluffy for a change!

~Chizu asked me to write about a female Jazz and I kinda owed her. Request are always loved guys! Remember that! My brain needs a jump every once in awhile.

* * *

Chizurusan smirked against Jazz's collarbone as she slowly slid her hands up and under her lover's shirt, fingertips skimming of the skin of the green haired girl's sides. Jazz squirmed lightly, her flittering down to stop the Shura.

"Tickles." She gasped out, locking the wandering, pale hands in a vice and bringing them to her lips. Chizu sat up to adjust to the position, though both her legs stayed straddled around the other's hips, as Jazz placed little kisses on her captured fingers. Not satisfied with that one bit, Chizu leaned forwards, trapping both her hands and her green haired lover's between their chest.

Soft, red lips met the pale pink ones searchingly, opening her mouth willing as Jazz's tongue sought out for access. Freeing her hands, the green haired human reached around to rub the back of Chizu's thighs, relishing the feel of the skin.

They didn't hear the door to the Guild House open or the gasp of shock from their unexpected guest. "You guys!" Lily shrieked, hands flying up to cover her face. "Keep your hands to yourselves!"


	11. Day Out

**_#11 Day Out_**  
**Characters:** _Syrial, Jay, Abelone, and Constance_  
**Song Inspiration:** _You'll be in my Heart (Phil Collins)_**  
** **Warnings:** _Shameless family fluff_  
**Comments:** _I haven't done much for Sy and Jay yet so~_

* * *

"Mommy Sy! Come catch us!"

"You too, Mommy Jay!" The twins darted off, flying nimbly out of reach of their mother's seeking fingers. Abelone giggled, small hands covering her mouth as she flew into a nearby tree. Pulling her ribbon up, the little girl sat and waited.

Jay laughed as she reached out and caught Constance, hugging her to her chest while smothering the pink Lily with kisses and little raspberries. Constance squealed in delight, reaching out her arms in hopes that Syrial would save her.

The mother simply looked to the side, smile splashed across her pretty face, leaving the little girl to her fate at the hands of the Shura. Sy was also trying to pretend she didn't see Abelone preparing to pounce.

Standing up, the blue twin lept, landing on the silver haired Slyph's back. "Hiya Mommy Sy!"

"Abelone! Save me!" Constance cried laughingly, trying to fly away to safety. Jay, chuckling, released her so she could fly to Sy. Catching her, the Roman clad woman floated over to Jay, passing Abelone over.

What a wonderful family.


	12. Alice of Clubs

**_#12 Alice of Clubs (part 3)_**  
**Characters:** _Frozenlily, Alfiekins (though I don't directly referr to him. muhahaha)_  
**Song Inspiration:** _Hitobashira Alice/ Alice Human Sacrifice_**  
** **Warnings:** _AU, Gore, Violence, Light Character Bashing (?)_  
**Comments:** _Part 3 of the song fic with Frozenlily as the Alice of Clubs, also known as Alice of Clovers._

* * *

**_The third Alice was a young girl, a beautiful figure in Wonderland._****_  
_****Deceiving countless people, she created a strange country.**

Lily laughed sweetly as yet another man claimed her hand with a flourishing kiss, remarking at how beautiful she was, how her hair shined like moonbeams, how the color of her eyes accented her brilliant, green gown. The young girl smiled, running her fingers over the smooth skin of the gentleman's hand as she detached herself to flirt with another.

The man bowed simply, no anger showing on his face, and followed silently behind her graceful form. No one could hate the beautiful Lily.

Everyone loved the Alice of Clubs.

**_That Alice was the country's queen,_****_  
_****Possessed by a warped dream.**

"I want the land to be perfect." remarked the Queen in her sing-song voice, elegant fingers smoothing over the petals of a red rose.

With a graceful turn of the heel, Lily turned to her adviser. Her lips turned into a devastating grin. The young man with light rose hair nodded his head, fingers clutching an odd pocket watch. "Behead anyone who makes my country un-perfect."

**_Fearing her decaying body, she ruled from the summit of the country._**

Glass splintered as Lily slammed her palm into the mirror and with a cry of horror, she flung herself away. "Wonderland is mine now!" Lily hissed looking at the bloody tears on her palms.

* * *

**UGH! The last line was so hard to write for. Decaying body means she's getting older, but another version has 'dreading her ailing spirit' which makes more sense, so I kinda mixed them together.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Alice Human Sacrifice. If I did... I would be a very happy camper.**


	13. Confusion

**#13 Confusion, at least this time, made it's masterpiece**

**Author**: _Jayia_  
**Protagonists**: _Sy and JayJay_  
_Appearance of everyone else in Some Random_  
**Comments**: _…Just unbelievably crazy and deranged, without any reasonable excuse for it. And Aysu asked me to help her write drabbles, so... I'll start with this one! (I know it's under my creative topic, too. But nvm.)_

* * *

Syrial was once again stall-browsing in Eversun. She just loved to look at all the offers, some costumes there, some pills here, one or two pets in this stall… It was so refreshing, and a little bit exciting. Yes, for Sy it was really exciting.  
But this day, she was disappointed. There were no costumes what so ever! She saw one or two pets, like usual, pills, weapons, mats, but not one single costume. Not even a headgear. She let her head hang down, looking on the ground as she floated past the ever lagging people in Eversun.  
Once Syrial arrived at the guild cottage, she didn't really know if she really wanted to enter. Inside there would be quite a lot of people. Chizu and Jazz would surely cuddle in one corner, Chizu being told by a lot of people to keep her hands to herself in the cottage. JayJay would run around the table, dragging Zuzu behind her, giggling, a desperate Darr on their heals, trying to catch them. Knux and Lily would roll over the floor, laughing, Tigi would hug Chai and growl whenever Blimes would come too near, and Hakky would be in a corner, talking to himself, with Savi watching him as though she didn't know if he was pretending or not.  
Sy wasn't really sure what she wanted. _But_, she thought, _at least I can be with the others, and maybe they can help me get my good mood back_.  
When Syrial entered the guild cottage, she heard her wife's voice, hushing, calling, mumbling, and growling. She also heard a lot of laughing voices, giggling, and a voice, that clearly belonged to Darr, whining. In fact, that was the only male voice that could be heard.  
Sy floated through the door and peeked into the common room. And what she saw almost made her do one of those hilarious manga-fall-overs.  
The entire guild was lined up against the wall, everyone wearing a different costume. By looking closer Syrial realized they were the stall's costumes! How did everyone get them?  
While Sy was looking incredulously at what she saw, JayJay ran around from one to the other, fumbling with one's hair, or the other's collar. She herself was wearing a Punk II costume, but not the female one. She was dressed in the male costume. And with another look down the line, Sy realized so were all the other girls. And, what struck her most, were the guys, who were dressed in female outfits.  
With open mouth Syrial floated into the room. Now it was clear what Darr had been whining about. He himself was dressed in Alfie's Princess costume. The other guys, too, were wearing dresses, except Alfie, who was wearing a Seth's costume. And with one look at her blue haired wife, Sy knew why Darr was the only on daring to whine about this.  
Noticing her white haired mate, JayJay turned around, looking at her. Then she rolled her eyes.  
"Sy, you have to wear a male costume, for God's sake!" JayJay said.  
Before she knew it, the Shura girl threw a male version of the Gothic Cross into her arms.  
"Now, go change!"  
Not daring to disobey, the tall Sylph went to change quickly.  
When she came back, Jay had a look of triumph on her face. She looked around up and down the line of her friends, and smiled.  
"Ok, now, please, everyone, say 'Cheese'!" she called, as Abel took a picture.

After the picture was taken, there was complete silence. Sy, still confused about what happened, still felt the tension in the room. And in her mind she slowly counted down: _1... 2... 3_.  
And the entire room exploded.  
The guys started running at Jay, half falling over the seam of their dresses, with a look to kill on their faces. They started to yell into the blue haired Shura's face at once, cursing and accusing. Most of the girls were down on the floor, laughing, holding their stomachs, some even crying.  
Chizu was the first to come up to the floating Sylph.  
"You can be so happy you weren't here when this all started out. You should've seen the faces of the guys when JayJay announced she wanted to cross-dress! Although, I have to say, your wife can be quite convincing." She looked at JayJay, who was now half wrestling with the guys.  
Still confused, Sy sat down in the library, looking at some books without really reading. She still didn't get the reason for all this. And her bad mood didn't really disappear, she had just forgotten it for a little while. Now she started to feel frustration, as her wife's reason for the whole action wasn't clear to her.  
A little while later, Jay entered the library, again wearing her alice dress. _At least she looks normal again_, thought Syrial.  
"Hey, what's up?" The Shura looked over her shoulder.  
"Nothing." Sy looked down, still frustrated.  
JayJay went to one of the huge shelves, searching for a book. It seemed everything had come back to normal again. That was a good thing, at least.  
"Jay…?" Sy looked at her wife.  
"Hmmm?" Jay pulled out a book, looking at it's cover.  
"What… What was this all about? Why did you do this?"  
Jay put the book back in it's place, strolling along the shelf. "Well, you weren't here. So I was bored."  
The white haired girl looked into Jay's golden eyes. "That's all?"  
The blue haired Shura chuckled. "Well, do I really need a reason to be wickedly annoying?"  
And then Sy had to laugh. _No_, she thought, _for that you never needed a reason. And maybe that's actually just the best reason for you_.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Not written by me!_**


	14. A DoMO lawyer's true day

**#14 A DoMO lawyer's true day**  
**Author**: _Jayia_  
**Protagonists**: _Savinna, AngelWing140, Alfiekins, Hakaren_  
**Comments**: _…No…Comment…._

* * *

Sitting in a chair, behind a clean and sturdy dark table, Savinna took in her surroundings. The walls were projecting the room in a menacing way. She sat on the right side of the room, behind her benches ranking one after another. To her left there was another sturdy table. There sat the Caskmaster and his lawyer, a man she knew fairly well. The rosy hair hanging down into his eyes, Alfiekins looked at her, seriously. With one hand he was flatting the front of his pink suit, with the other holding a bright red pen on a paper.  
In front of her, in the middle of the room, stood a chair. A young, black haired Sylph was tied to it, not even trying to get away. Hakaren knew it was pointless, and the other half of him said he should just sit here and get it over with, after all he got himself in this situation.  
Behind the chair of the accused, a high and wide desk stood, intimidating and scary. In the middle of that table sat Judge Angel, who would be in charge of this process. She had the reputation to be… well, you had to get accustomed to her.  
A little frightened, as this was her first time in court, Savi looked at her client. She noticed that the black haired boy just sat there, head in the clouds. _Please, God, make him stay put_, she prayed.  
Then the violet haired Human heard a hammering and transferred her attention on the blonde judge.  
"I declare the process to be opened! Mr. Alfiekins, you may start."

Savinna saw the lean, pink clad man stand up and walk to the front of the judge's desk, turning and looking at Hakaren. Playing with his tie for a couple of seconds, he set his gaze on the Sylph.  
"Mr. … Hakaren, is that right?" Alfiekins asked, indifferently.  
"Yah." answered Haka nonchalantly.  
"What did you do Saturday the 28th, after going down into the Inn's basement?"  
Hakaren's right eye twitched. Inside his head, both of his parts where fighting. _Come on, you piece of shit, tell him what happened! So you can get locked up in a cell where you belong anyway!_ said one side. _No, you shouldn't do that. After all, why being locked up with no possibility to end everything whenever you want, when you can just get on wandering around freely, doing whatever nonsense pleases you?_ the other side replied.  
Frantically shaking his head, Haka lifted his head just enough to stare at Alfie in the scariest way he could.  
Savi bit her lip. If he was going to behave like that during the entire process, they would lose the case, and maybe even get a worse conviction than just jail. Was her life as a lawyer going to end right here and now?  
The black haired Sylph, grinning madly, opened his mouth.  
"Ya know, I just went down to have a little fun… nothing bad."  
Savinna's eyes wandered to Judge Angel. Her blue eyes seemed to follow every move Hakaren made, scrutinizing every little part of his being. So much for being gentle.  
The pink haired lawyer paced back and forth in front of Haka's chair.  
"So you are saying you didn't mean to harm the Caskmaster by killing it?" There was a cold smile playing on Alfie's lips. He knew he couldn't lose this case.  
Savi crossed her fingers on her lap as her client answered.  
"Who said I killed it?"  
The violet haired woman rolled her eyes. That was just typical.

During the interrogation, the Caskmaster sat on his chair, sleeping. Savinna wondered how he could sleep in a room that was so uncomfortable. But she had learned in the past not to question the habits of monsters.  
Judge Angel just sat there, looking out the window. Her blue eyes where spacing off nowhere, fluttering open every time they began to fall shut..  
After some time, while Alfiekins was still interrogating an indifferent and emotionally absent Haka, the Human woman began to feel fidgety.  
This was just taking far too long. Alfiekins, in his pink suit, just seemed too sure of himself and of his questions. He now had started to fire them away like bullets, most of the time not even letting Hakaren the time to answer. The judge, on her side, was spacing off, not giving any attention to what was happening.  
_Ok_, Savinna thought, _this is enough. It is getting hilarious_.  
But just as she prepared to stand up and make this nonsense come to an end, the black haired Sylph suddenly stood up, got rid of the ties that held him back, and without one look to anyone he left the room, whistling some unknown tune. Judge Angel had fallen asleep too, by now.  
Alfiekins just stood there, looking after Hakaren, but then, shrugging, he made his way to the table where the Caskmaster slept noisily. Relaxed he put his papaers into his briefcase. Walking up to the lilac haired woman, he said "At last it finished." and paced away.  
This was, without doubt, the first and last weird day as a lawyer Savi had ever seen. And she wasn't going to miss it.

**_

* * *

_**

**_NOT WRITTEN BY ME!_**


	15. Fun In The Sun!

**_#15 Fun in the Sun!_**  
**Characters:** _Mostly everyone who is on the Guild Forum~_  
**Song Inspiration:** _Vacation from the Pokemon: The First Movie CD_**  
** **Warnings:** _Skimpy bathing suits (for some people), sun burns, oocs (because I have no idea what you people do at the beach), light character bashing._  
**Comments**: _Darriin asked for a group drabble, like the second one, so here it is! Happy B-day Darriin!_

* * *

The hottest days of summer had finally arrived… and it was driving the Some Random Guild's guild members crazy. The streets of Eversun were still as bustling as ever, but the sun was making the people of Dream of Mirror edgy and grumpy. The guards had even given up on stopping the brawls that would rise on the corners of the streets. So, for the safety of the people, the many short tempered members of the Some Random Guild stayed either in their homes, or locked in the Guild House.

It was almost unfair to think of Darriin and Zulekia with their house in Swan Lake Basin, or Aysu, Nift, and Grey with their homes in Collington (though, from the stoic message from the human male, the guards had forbade them from jumping into the cool waters below). Matters were made worst when Zulekia had grudgingly reported that the river that snaked through Eversun North and Swan Lake Basin were packed with noobs and annoyances.

However, salvation came in the form of Jazz and Chizu… the two guildies who lived on the East Sea Plain. Many didn't know that the couple had purchased a very secluded and very safe home on the coast. Where they lived, there were few monsters that roamed, and those that did could be easily exterminated by even the weakest member. The land was Private Property: No one could swim in their beach area without proper permission.

So, those who were willing to brave the heat for the much needed reprave packed up their swimming gear, lathered up with sun block, and flew as fast as their swords, daggers, wands, and needles could go.

* * *

By the time Darriin and his wife had arrived at Chizu's and Jazz's home, a good portion of Some Random was already there either playing in the water, or sunning themselves with the shelter of shade only a few steps away. The cool ocean breeze fought valiantly against the sweltering, stickiness of the noon's heat, gently ruffling the lovers' hair. With a laugh, Zulekia raced off, dragging on her husband's hand.

"Hey! You actually made it." The blue haired Shura teased, raising her glass of lemonade in a greeting. Large sunglasses protected Chizu's eyes from the harmful rays of the sun as she sprawled back on her lemon yellow lawn chair, tangling her finger's with her human lover's. The black and pink polka dot bikini contrasted with the forest green stripped high rise, low cut one piece of Jazz's swimsuit, but even with that they seemed like a perfect match. Beside them floated Grey on his stomach, head cradled on his arms, wearing black, brown, and white panda print swimming trunks that stuck slightly to his skin. Given the droop of his hair antennas, the oldest-in-age member of the guild had only just left the water.

As they neared the water, the dark haired Shura dropped the human male's hand along with their bag of bowls and snacks. With quick movements, she was out of the light, sun dress and in her black cat bikini, diving into the water while yelping gleefully to be out of the wicked sun. Darriin chuckled, grabbing the bag so that he could haul it next to the three suspicious women huddled in a semi-circle. Brightly colored plastic pales and shovels were littered around them while they giggled madly. Looking up, Tigi waved. "Hey Darwin!"

"Hi Darriin."

"Hey!"

They quickly turned back to their handy work: burying a snoozing Hakaren in the sand. Lily carefully dumped her blue bucket of sand over the last visible part of skin besides the Slyph's face-his feet- while Savi slowly molded it with water. Tigi had on a similar bathing suit to Zulekia's, only white. The purple haired human wore a red two piece with violet stars speckled across the chest, while Lily wore a silver, dress like suit, her white locks pulled up into a messy pony tail.

The bag landed with a thud and Darriin soon followed, spraying up sand and earning a angry, "Darwin! You got sand in my eyes!" He ignored it in favor of opening his umbrella and quickly changing out of his own cloths to go, enjoy a swim with his Shura wife.

The water was cold. Not cold enough that it would freeze to swim in, but cold enough that it would take some getting used to… so he dived under.

Only to return to the surface seconds later to jump back away from Alf. With a starfish stuck to his face. And two on his chest. "I'm a merma- ack!" The 'mermaid' was pulled under by none other than the blue-purple haired Jay, and then bodily thrown further into the surf.

"Sorry about that Darr." Sy apologized, splashing her way gracefully over, "We didn't think he'd get that much air."

"You threw him?"

"I didn't. Ash and Jay launched him." Ash waved from further out in the blue waters while Jay and Alf swam towards him, clearly intent on trying the stunt again. About four yards back, Nift was swimming laps with another pink haired human, Haseo. Darriin hadn't seen him around much, so it was a bit of a shock.

Another shock was when something hard hit him in the back of the skull.

"Woops…" A Frisbee. That explained where at least two of the missing members were, including one he'd never imagine playing Frisbee. With a flick of the wrist, Darriin sent the plastic disk back to Angel, catching sight of Aysu doing something he never thought she'd be doing; Beach Combing. Such a relaxed activity…

Cool fingers wove through the soaking, dark locks as a warm body curled around him. "Told you it would be fun to come here instead of swimming in the lake." teased Zulekia, pressing her lips gently against Darriin's.

A good idea indeed.

"Get a room!"

"My eeeeeyes!"

Maybe.

* * *

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DARRIIN!**_


	16. Alice of Hearts

**_#16 Alice of Heart (part 4)_**  
**Characters**: _Nift, Aysu, Hakkaren, indirect Jay, indirect Alf_  
**Song Inspiration:** _Hitobashira Alice/ Alice Human Sacrifice_**  
** **Warnings:** _AU, Gore, Violence, Light Character Bashing (?)_  
**Comments:** _Part 4 of the song fic with Nift and Aysu as the Alice of Hearts. Slightly more confusing. THE FATE OF THE TWINS IN UNKNOWN._

* * *

**_Following the small path through the forest, having tea beneath the rosebush_****_  
_****_The invitation card from the palace was the Ace of Hearts_**

"The path is red!" The girl in yellow exclaimed, clapping her hands together in excitement though she was mindful not the crumple the weird letter they had received earlier from the weird man with pink hair.

As she turned, she caught sight of another child in yellow, landing with a grunt on the ground. "Ouch…'

"What did you find? What did you find?" inquired the girl as she helped the boy up. He brushed off his pants, dirty fingers holding out a lovely sword. The blade was coated in a dark, dry substance, and rusted. Waving it carelessly about, the boy grinned.

"I told you it was foolish to climb over that wall. There was nothing over there but a rusty sword."

"Fine fine. Lets keep going! Maybe we'll find a place to rest before we meet with this Queen person~3"

As the two departed down the trail of red, the boy threw a glance over his shoulder.

**_The fourth Alice was twin children, entering Wonderland out of curiosity._****_  
_****_Passing through countless doors, they had only just recently come._****_  
_****_A stubborn sister and an intelligent brother._**

Nift held onto his sister's hand, watching as she one handedly reached out to take the offered rose from the odd man with a hat. Hakkaren laughed as she awed over the simple red flower.

While Nift had found the world fascinating, only Aysu seemed to want to stop and chat with the few locals they came across, or try to walk down other paths that branched from their set course.

**_They came the closest to being the true Alice, but..._****_  
_****_They won't wake from their dream. They're lost in Wonderland._**

They never made it to the Queen.

Aysu swung Nift's hand with false cheer, blood dripping from their palms; hands that had been pounding on doors. The rabbit servant, the Queen's aid, had locked the door back to their world, and the path leading to the Ruler of Wonderland… well, they didn't feel like following it anymore.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Disclaimer: Do I have to say it again? I do not own!_**


	17. Seriously?

**_#17 Seriously?_**  
**Characters:** _Darriin, Ash, Zulekia, Aysu, Sy_  
**Song Inspiration:** _NA_**  
** **Warnings:**_Minor BL (boy love XD), Major Crack Pairing (DAsh), gambling, skimpy costumes,_  
**Comments:** _Muahahaha. Decided to write after listening to a conversation with Ash and something that Darriin said about Dancewear._

* * *

There was no way he was going to wear this.

Even if his over clothes DID cover it.

Holding the pieces of pink fabric away from him, Darriin scrunched up his nose. How could this dancewear be the next strongest Dancer armor? It barely covered any part of his body! And the hat….

"Not wearing it." He said shortly. It looked like a pink banana! Why would anyone willingly put that on their head? Oh well… his other duds were almost completely destroyed, and Zuzu was mending his ninja outfit (or someone was, Zulekia had taken it). He'd just keep the hat with him incase. With a dejected sigh, the human male slowly started to change.

* * *

"Well well well. I didn't actually think you'd wear it!" Darriin's eyes widened as he spun around on a bared heel, hands just finishing tying on the leg piece (he refused to admit it was a skirt). Leaning lazily against the door was one of the few other human males in the Guild, Anarki. Also known as Ash.

And in his hands was his baroque outfit… the clothing he was going to use to cover up this hideous dancer's armor. Hm, he must have left it outside the room.

"Hey Ash."

Why was his eyes wandering over his chest? Darriin frowned, stepping back. "Is there something you need?"

Ash grinned, shaking his head and taking a step away from the doorframe. He held the suit up by the melt hanger. "No no. Just thought that I would stop by and say Hi."

The darker haired man raised an eyebrow, "Hi? Thanks, man, for bringing my suit in. But I need to get changed so-"

Something warm crashed against his lips, cool fingers capturing his wrist and pinning them, almost painfully, against the wall. Red hair invaded his vision, the lips against his moving slowly… And Phoenix!

Ash grinned into the kiss, moving his hands so that his right held both the captured wrist while the left slowly traced down the flesh of his side. Easy access with this outfit…

Slowly, the red haired human pulled back, eyes gleaming at the stunned and almost terrified expression. "How long was that?" Ash asked loudly suddenly, releasing Darriin's wrist so they thunked against his sides.

Three faces peeked around the door jam. Zuly looked at her wrist. "Five minutes…"

"Seriously?" the other Shura groaned. "He let you lip lock him for five minutes?" The tall Slyph also sighed out.

"Sy, Aysu, pay up."

_I'm going back to blademaster…_ Darriin glared at the four as Zuly walked over and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "See? It wasn't so bad!"


	18. What the?

**#18 What the...?**  
**_Protagonists:_**_Everyone in the guild, although some are not mentioned by name...__  
**Author:** Jayia  
**Comments:** This is my Christmas present to the whole guild, so I hope you guys like it!_

* * *

It was a rather cold Christmas Day morning in DoMO, one of the winters it was actually freezing in Eversun. From the inside of the guild cottage of the most random guild on DoMO, everyone who passed by could hear voices, hammering and clangour.  
Inside the guild house, everyone was busy with something. There were huge christmas trees in every corner of the large common room. Around those trees figures seemed to sprint from one place to the other, with glitter or stars in their hands. Around the big table in the middle of the room, Savinna tried to bewitch the snowmen that were gathered around the wooden furniture in order to stop them from melting. Jayia, who had her hair dyed red for the holiday, and Jazz, who were trying to hang up festoons on the ceiling, had a hard time keeping their balance on the high ladders, swinging from one side to the other. Hakaren was standing in front of one of the christmas trees, his minds debating wether to put a red crystal ball or a blue crystall ball on the tree. Frustrated, he clashed the two decor pieces together, letting them crumble to the floor, and walked out of the guild cottage, sulking. Knux and Sharro were both busy tidying up the library room, as the tons of sprawled out books had to be put in their representative shelves for the holiday. Sharro, who tried to pick up an enourmous pile of books, wavered from one side to the other, letting the books fall onto her lover accidentally. Syrial and Lily were cleaning the windows, as it was rather easy for them to float up and down in order to miss not one little spot. Chizu sat in one corner, scribbling ideas for a meal on a sheet of paper, from time to time scratching her head and crossing something out. The rest of the guild, led by Aysu and Zuleika, were decorating the lower parts of the room, some gathered around a tree, others cleaning the floor, and a great number hanging stars and such all over the walls. It was a rather harmonious picture.

The time passed quickly as the guildies decorated their cottage. In the meantime Chizu had begun to cook the meal, and no one was allowed to enter the kitchen. The assembly in the common room had been narrowed down, only made up by Lily, Darriin and Alfie, who played a game of poker in between of the snowmen, which Savi had at last accomplished to stop from melting. The rest of the guild was out or in their different rooms, or had even gone back home to get their presents and to prepare themselves for the big party.

While everyone was busy, it had begun snowing. In the late afternoon, when the guildies came back, dressed up and with their presents carried in their arms or by their pets (Tigi had a huge amount in her arms aswell as on Chai), they all admired the snowflakes that fell from the sky. They had a little time playing around in the snow, but as the sun sat, it began to be even colder, so they all went into the guild cottage, warming themselves up in the neat room.

Once everyone of the 43 members were inside, a heating conversation began on wether it would be better to serve the meal first and open the presents later, or the other way around. But as Sy and Chizu were the most excited, their mood was passed on to the rest of the assembly. Everyone came to the conclusion that it would be nice to first open up the presents, as they were all way too impatient to wait for after the meal.

Now began a complete chaos, in which presents were tossed around, given, shown and, most important of all, opened. There were costumes, pets, pills, drawings, bells, armors, weapons, hair dyes and much more. Everyone fooled around with their presents, hugging this person or that one, thanking everyone, laughing, smiling, nudging someone and so on. But in the middle of this hullabaloo, there was one voice that rose above the others, more shocked that happy.

"What the...?" exclaimed Darr, who held up something in between his index finger and his thumb, looking grossed out at the item. "What IS this? Am I supposed to actually wear that? WHO GAVE THIS TO ME?"

Everyone wanted a better look at the cloth that hang from Darriin's fingers. It was, no one could mistake it any other way, a really lacey, pale blue, made of only little strings, definitely uncovering thong. At the sight of the cloth, the entire room burst out laughing. Darriin was throwing the item of clothing back into it's package, denying a smug Zuzu to wear it. This was without doubt the best laugh the entire guild had for a long time. And while Darriin was still looking for who the hell gave this to him, no one noticed the blue haired Chairwoman and the giant, white haired Sylph carefully retreating into the kitchen.

* * *

**_NOT WRITTEN BY ME! WRITTEN BY THE BEAUTIFUL JAYIA~_**


	19. A Some Random Christmas and New Year's

**_#19 A Some Random Christmas and New Year's Special_**  
**Characters:** _Everyone active on the forums (meaning posted at least once)~_  
**Song Inspiration**:_A variety of holiday songs_**  
** **Warnings:** _Just general holiday cheesiness and cheer~_  
**Comments:** _Uber late. xD I started a prelude to 12 Pains of Christmas but in the end just sacked it. It was taking too much time. Maybe next year. This is a mix of Christmas and New Year's, so the date is around the 28th~__  
_

* * *

The Guild House had never looked so beautiful. Streamers and lights glittered in the window, the decorative trees spun in their boats with presents stacked neatly and haphazardly before their branches, chatter, singing, and the smell of food wafted up into the air; the perfect atmosphere.  
The members of the Some Random Guild mulled around in their best, or most festive, clothing, eating the treats laid out on the main table or just making small talk among themselves. No one in the room seemed the least bit fazed of the oncoming storm, or the waiting for the time to exchange and open gifts.  
Well, most people for later.  
"When can we oooopen them, Chizu? Chai wants to open his present." Tigi whined lightly, fiddling with the red ribbon bell of her white kitty costume.  
Chizu sighed for the hundredth time, and with a deft movement, reached over to 'thunk' the human girl in the forehead.  
"I saw your boobs."  
"We're going to wait until Syrial and Jay get here with the surprise." Jazz interrupted quickly, saving Tigi from another 'thunking'. Pulling the front of her dress, Chizu nodded her blue haired head over to the corner.  
"Besides, it took a lot of work to get those two up there." 'those two' referred to the two boys currently on stage: Nift and Greyson. The later strummed lightly on his zithar, while Nift sang to the lines to a carol. To say the task of getting them onto the mock stage wasn't easy was an understatement of the year: Nift was quiet as it was, Grey had to be begged.  
Alf hadn't helped when he had put the two in matching Santa hats. Similar to the one he had forced on Jazz.  
Said Sprite sat eyeing the presents of another tree, the reindeer antlers on his head tingling whenever he leaned to take a drink of his punch or inspect the names of some present. Or when Hakkaren leaned over and flicked them. He had been oddly more cheerful tonight.  
And that cheer was contagious. Sharro, Haseo, Lily, and Syuu played outside, attacking the magical snowmen for snowballs to lob at each other. Savi, decked out in garland, sampled each dish she could on the table and chatted with the multitude of other Randoms and the few outside Domos that had been allowed to the attend the holiday bash. Many Blazers had arrived upon Chizu's and Jazz's request.  
"Three words, Ash! You have to take two cards!" Oh, and the rather risky game of cards in the back room. Aysu had taken it upon herself to start a little gambling corner, and then had introduced those foolish enough (namely Knux and Ash) to play to Tyson Chick Rocks; A card game with rules never before heard of for a children's game. With a defeated sigh, Ash took the three cards and added them to his previously winning hand.  
Knux eyed his hand wearily; not even his lucky seasonal fighting robes would save him from the Holiday Bunny Shura and her cheap rules.  
Darriin and Zuly were, for once, not attached at the hip. Instead, they were setting up booby traps. Mistletoe plants hung from the rafters in uneven intervals, in hopes of snaring some unfortunate couples.  
However, this holiday cheer was incomplete. Sure, the Some Random Guild 'family' was there to enjoy each other, but there was the lack of one important aspect.  
Snow. It was too warm in Eversun City for it to snow there this year, and the cherry blossoms could only go so far. The snowmen outside that were being abused, were created by magic. They never melted and people could make snowballs out of them, but it wasn't the same thing.  
_"Where we used to live," Nift had started one day in his quiet voice, "It snowed for several months out of the year."_  
The door to the house slammed open as a winded Sharro and Haseo ran in. White balls of fluff clung to their cloths and hats. "It's snowing!"  
The Guild House cleared out in seconds.  
The same balls of puff fluttered down from the sky in small drifts, landing lightly on the stones of the street to coat them in a cushion of cold plush.  
"Happy Holiday!" cried two voices. Syrail and Jay stood on top of the roof, a large metal contraption between them that was spitting out the mysterious snow. "There was no way to make it actually snow."  
"So we bought this machine."  
"That works like a snow blower!"  
"Merry Holidays Some Random Guild and friends!"

**

* * *

**

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS~_**


	20. Gold I Owe You

**_#20 Gold I Owe You_**  
**Characters:** _Ash and Aysu_  
**Song Inspiration**: _Gravity of Love (Enigma)_**  
** **Warnings:** _Fluff, forcing of presents, tacklhuggles, kisses.  
_**Comments:** _Happy Valentine's Day, Ash~!__  
*Changed the Gothic Cross costume a tad. Skirt= shorts_

* * *

The red haired human hadn't heard the Shura sneak up, hadn't heard her soft footsteps over the lush grass or her stifled breathing as she grew near. For the first time in a long time, the young hermit was not at his usual haunts. Instead he had walked out to a safe hill in the North Eversun region over looking the crystal clear water of the Eversun river.

Whomp.

Thankfully his sword wasn't still on his back…

"Morning Ash! Fancy meeting you here." Aysu chuckled, pushing herself up so that she straddled the hunter's waist, hands splayed on his chest. 'Tacklehuggle': one of the most efficient attacks in Aysu's little arsenal. It was more effective when the girl was wearing something more revealing than the shorts of her Gothic Cross outfit.

"'Fancy meeting' indeed, sense you invited me out here." Ash remarked as his hands slid up to rest on the Shura female's hips. She grinned.

Sitting up more, Aysu brought her backpack up (setting it on the man's chest). "Well, last time I went over to the house, I noticed you hadn't used, or moved, that money I returned to you."

"I told you I didn't want-"

"So I thought I'd try to force you to take it." Aysu interrupted, a trait she was known for. Her nimble hands dug through the knickknacks and bug eggs until she produced the money bag he had set on the table months before.

Ash sighed. "If I didn't take it than, why would I take it now?"

"Just opened the damn bag and take what's in there or I'll never let you feel me up again and I will never wear that dress."

"Low, my dear…." With a grunt, the hermit pushed himself up, Aysu sliding off to sit on the grass beside him, purple eyes wide as she watched him open the bag.

"Aysu…."

"Well, I couldn't get you to take the money back and I couldn't afford the present by myself. So I did the first thing that came to mind." explained the Shura hastily. "It's kinda girly, but you could always hide it."

Inside the bag, was a glittering, gold, box link necklace, and dangling from a gold loop was a sparkling, sapphire scarab.

"The chain I had to buy, but the buggy piece I found in the attic." Ash took the girl's hand, placing the necklace in it.

"I can't accept this, Aysu. It's to…"

Aysu leaned forwards, wrapping the chain around the man's throat. She pulled back to place kisses on his cheeks, foreheads, and finally, lips. "You don't really have a choice." She teased. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Reaching out, Ash caught the Shura before she could pull away, catching her lips in a kiss. 


	21. When Jades Hope

**#21 When Jades Hope**  
_Author_: Jayia  
_Characters:_ Cane, Jayia

* * *

The sun was shining brightly on this day. I had been sitting on the grass for some time, just like my master had told me to. Not that I would mind waiting here for her. I knew that she would always come back to get me. But even the cool shadows from the tree next to me, the fluffy shapes of the clouds passing by and the sounds of some small monsters ( such small fries to me ) could not capture my interest. This wait felt so long.  
I longed for my master every time she was gone. She just kept the world agitated, running here and there, preaching about doctors and blue costumes, or some other small matter of great importance to her. Yes, she was a really funny master to have.  
Of course there were times she would not be so fun to be around. Seeing her in her angry mood when I once again told her not to go and redecorate every little thing in blue, or just let it go for a little bit, was a scary thing. But then again, she often called me back into my safe place when she was about to explode.  
Picking at single grasses with my fingers, I lay on my pale, exposed stomach. My blonde hair moved with the wind, even though I tied it up into a ponytail. Sometimes I would really like to cut this hair. But then again, my master had a thing for long hair on men. One reason why, in the end, I couldn't bring myself to cut it.  
Submerged in my thoughts, I did not hear someone sneak up to me. It was only the moment a shadow leaped over me that I registered my surroundings again.  
"Caaaane, I told you to be on your guard when you're alone. I can't always be there to take care of you."  
I stood up, looking at the person in front of me. The bottom layer of her blue hair was pulled into a ponytail. She was grinning, her mismatched eyes almost glittering. Her revealing blue dress wasn't such a good thing to look at though. I hoped no other male had gotten a look at her like this.  
"I… I'm sorry," I mumbled. I could never bring myself to speak a lot around my master. I was too nervous when she was around.  
She laughed a little, then grabbed my arm, jerking me around´, and pointing at something. My eyes followed her movements. Seeing what she wanted me to see, I rolled my eyes, letting escape a groan. Not again!

A few metres away, playing in the grass, were 4 other pets. All of them Jades. My master's favourite.

Sighing, I sunk onto the grass again. And here I hoped I could've been the only one.

* * *

_**NOT WRITTEN BY MEEEEE~ WRITTEN BY THE LOVELY JAYIA~**_


	22. No Matter How Angry

_**#22 No Matter How Angry**_  
**Characters:** _Aysu and Luca, mentions of Zane_  
**Song Inspiration: **_Father and Daughter (Paul Simon)_  
**Warnings**: _Fluff, daddy Sapphire, Daughter Shura, mentions of __masochism_  
**Comments**: _Wrote this for a Pet Contest. xD Luca is my pride and joy~_

* * *

Intelligent sapphire eyes gazed across the hilly fields and crystal clear water shrouded in darkness. The water creature could still smell fire, sweat, and blood on the breeze; remnants of a hard battle fought and, eventually, won. Luca, the Original Sapphire, sighed sadly as he curled his large body more tightly around his companion and master, Aysu Nyx.

The young Shura female shuddered has another wave of agony raced down her frame, searing her flesh and causing sweat to appear on her pale face. Her turquoise hair, dyed to match her companions, had been freed from the braided and wrapped pony tail to float in the shallow waters where she rested. Her cloths stuck to her twitching form, smeared with blood.

As gently as possible, the fish like creature shifted his long neck to move a piece of plastered hair from her forehead, being mindful of the eye patch the girl always wore.

In a last ditch effort to help defeat the New Year Monster, summoned by a group of idiots who had fled and left Collington in the monster's path, Aysu had cast more Blood Boil spells than her body could safely endure with the already placed Martial Hex… The girl was not the strongest Witch Doctor, and as it was, her health was poor. She had fainted attempting to return to her home in Collington.

The lavender eyed Shura had been too far behind the others for them to notice her disappearance.

Luca had never been more angry at his master as he was now. He knew she knew her limits, and yet she tried to do more. Becoming a Witch Doctor was a foolish thing for her do in the first place. The Job was masochistic, spells used to improve her power but received her health in exchange. If Zane and Luca were not there to watch her, the Shura would probably try the poisons herself.

But no matter how angry the sea beastie was, he would never leave his friend….daughter on some occasions. Luca had safely taken Aysu to the water's bank, positioning himself so that she would not drown while the after effects of the poisoning eased away. Every once in awhile, he would take a mouthful of water and use it to soak places that the liquid bed could not reach, or move pieces of hair from her face so they didn't get into her eyes.

Yes… Aysu was like Luca's daughter now in so many ways. Even though she had raised him from an egg, and taught him everything, as the Sapphire pet got older and more mature, he saw how small and frail his master was… or seemed (if she ever got the impression he believe her frail, she'd whine). She relied on his bravery when hers would not show, and his guidance when she was lost.

And no matter how angry he was, he would always love his little Aysu.


	23. We'll Dance and Party All Night!

_**#23 We'll Dance and Party All Night~**_  
**Characters:** _Jayia, Syrial, Darriin, Zulekia, Aysu, Knux, Mahina_  
**Song Inspiration:** _Mamboleo (Elisa)_  
**Warning:** _Reference of alcohol, random singing musicals, crack boy slash and girl slash (not much), extreme merryment._

_**HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY JAY!**_

* * *

"You spin me inside out, and then you hold me so tight~ We'll dance and party all night-"

"Mambo Mamboleo~!" The ragtime group of friends sang loudly, spinning around in small circles or wiggling their hips joyously, each clapping their hands to the beat that sounded from the town's square. The Kunlun festival was as lively as ever. Lanterns and lights had been strung on all sides of the streets in bright reds and golds for the festivities and on almost all corners were street vendors and performers.

Currently, the group was making their own entertainment.

"So kiss me in the moonlight, you know it always feels right~!" A ginger haired Sylph's voice rang out as she neatly spun around a table of food but running headlong into a Human male who spun her around childishly (despite the rather wide height difference).

"We'll dance and party all night~" Darriin sang, almost loosing his mask as dark haired Shura jumped at him, clinging to his neck.

"Mambo Mamboleo~!" Jay and Aysu linked arms, circling around each other before separating in a fit of giggles.

Everyone was in either their best outfits, or their most childish, laughing and chuckling as if they were drunk. However, it was far too early for the alcohol to be let out, so the group was merely drunk on happiness. Stars speckled the clear sky, marking the end of summer and the beginning of fall, but not even that could dampen the moods.

Aysu was spun around by a complete stranger before the Human female took off, letting the oddly colored haired Shura to jump on the Pet Shops steps singing, "You're on my mind every day you are with me~ And every night boy you dance in my dreams!"

"Oh ho ho! A boy is certainly dancing in Darr's dreams~" Syrial cackled, "We dance united together we are one~! I'll take you there baby come go with meeeee~"

Darriin completely ignored the remark, dipping Jay lowly before spinning her off to Zulekia. "You spin me inside outside, and then you hold me so tight! We'll dance and party all night-"

"Mambo Mamboleo~!" The group sang together, coupled with a few others.

Twirling around the with the blue haired Shura, Zuly laughed, "So kiss me in the moonlight, you know it always feels right~ We'll dance and party all night~!"

"Mambo Mamboleo~!"

"I fell in love with your voice and your laughter~ And just one smile makes me believe~!" Jay threw a water balloon at an unsuspecting Knux, earning a laughing glare from the red haired sylph before he floated over to the group with his wife in tow.

Kneeling down in front of the only other male there, Knux lifted Darriin's hand while his girlfriend and Zuly collapsed on each other in a fit of giggles. "My destiny, curious, if you are mine~ Oh! Wont you tell me you're willing to be~!"

"Go away Knux!" The dark haired human pushed the man away with a large smile, allowing Aysu to jump on his back in her signature 'tacklehuggle'.

"You spin me inside outside, and then you hold me sooooo tight~ We'll dance and party all night-"

"Mambo Mamboleo~!"

"So kiss me in the moonlight, my darling~ You know it always feels right~" Jay sang, twirling around on a streetlamp gracefully.

"We'll dance and party all night-"

"Mambo Mamboleo~!"

The dark skinned Shura and Syrial got real close, singing teasingly to each other, "When you dance with me boy, I know you feel my heat, boy~"

Zuly suggestively trailed her hand down Aysu's back, "When you dance with me boy, I know you feel my heat, boy~"

The four broke apart in the throes of laughter, Mahina singing 'Mambo Mamboleo~ Mambo Mambleee~' the shortest Shura falling off her 'brothers' back. With the speed that marked them as Shuras, the two girls snatched a bunch of drinks off the nearest table and handed them to the group. "You spin me inside outside, then you hold me so tight~"

"We'll dance and party all night~"

"Mambo Mamboleo~!"

"So kiss me in the moonlight~ You know it always feels right~!"

"We'll dance and party all night~"

"Mambo Mamboleo~!"

The groups voices could be heard as they danced their way through town, somehow avoiding leaving unthinkable damage in their wake. Even if they had… they were all too happy to care!

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own the song, I just like it lots~**


End file.
